


A Fickle Kitty

by gummyrubi



Series: Feline Shenanigans [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ace judai strikes again, Cat Ears, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Silly, judai wakes up with cat ears, spiritshipping, technically set in duel academia, watch me skip over all the dueling tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Judai wakes up with cat ears and doesn't want anyone to touch them until Johan comes along.





	A Fickle Kitty

“So, they're _real_?”

Judai huffed, putting his chin on his hand as he batted away the hand that came close to him. “Yes they are, no I don't know how they happened.” They had already gone over this when they first saw him a few minutes ago, he didn't know _what_ they wanted him to say.

His group of friends stared at him with varying expressions of wonder and slight worry.

Because on top of Judai’s head was a pair of brown, fluffy cat ears, twitching one way or another. Judai was tired of this attention he was getting this morning because it wasn't for dueling so who cared?

He made a deal with a cat demon and this happened? Someone used an ancient spell and he was caught in the crossfire? Pharaoh decided to exact his revenge on Judai for not letting him eat some of that fried shrimp last week, tapped into the cat god’s unholy power and put a curse on him?

It could be any of these reasons and Judai didn’t care because he had better things to do, like dueling.

But apparently he was the only one who held that disinterested sentiment because his friends kept trying to touch them.

He snapped at Kenzan’s hand when it got too close and his friend yelped, immediately pulling his hand back.

“Sorry.”

Sho shyly tried to touch them from behind but Judai tensed and rounded on him too.

“Sorry.”

Manjyome tried reaching too but Judai snapped again, his sharper teeth getting a little too close for comfort.

Fubuki barreled his way through the small circle of friends seconds later. No one really knew what he was doing here but no one bothered to ask either. “Good morning everyone!” He got a good look at the duelist in the middle, blinking in curiosity. “Judai, I didn't know you were into cosplay.” He didn't notice the atmosphere and reached out, only instead of going for the ears like everyone else did, Fubuki went straight for the fangs, putting his fingers inside his mouth to get a better look.

Asuka and Sho gasped, trying to warn him how that wasn't a good idea but Fubuki just commented on how realistic those fangs were.

Judai’s irises slit and he chomped down on the fingers in his mouth, eliciting a yell from Fubuki who hurriedly yanked them back out.

Asuka patted his arm after she glanced at it, “You're fine, look, there's not even any blood.” She eyed the way Judai’s ears stayed alert, “Do they hurt?”

Judai shook his head, looking a little sheepish because he did just bite his friend and that was maybe a little bit weird. But he had stuck his fingers in his mouth so that was maybe a little weirder. “I don't really even feel them, or notice they're there.”

She hummed, stepping a little closer; her hands twitched.

“What's going on so early in the morning?” Jim asked as he and Johan finally walked over to their group. These two were out playing with Karen a little before sunrise so they were only a little late getting to breakfast. Karen was happily strapped to Jim's back as usual and Johan was petting her. She was a very content croc.

“Morning,” Johan greeted. He and Jim stopped just as they joined the other duelists.

“Judai bit me.” Fubuki whined immediately.

“You shouldn't have put your fingers in his mouth,” Sho shook his head, only briefly feeling like he channeled his older brother.

Jim and Johan exchanged a look before turning to Judai.

Jim whistled, eyeing the new set of ears atop his head. “Bet those are handy.”

“Huh,” Johan said, getting a little closer. “That's really cool.”

He reached a hand out but Asuka stopped him. “Careful, he bites.”

“I gathered,” Johan cocked his head towards Fubuki who was watching his fingers as if he was convinced they were going to fall off. “Does this happen often at Duel Academia?”

“Not like this, but Judai’s always in the center of things,” Manjyome replied with a sulk. He was still a little miffed Judai nearly bit him too.

Johan nodded, turning to grin at Judai. “They suit you,” he paused, “Thought you promised me a rematch today?”

The way Judai visibly lit up, a long with his newfound ears, was actually kind of adorable. He was so happy Johan moved on quickly from whatever it was that was going on with him and was talking about things that _really_ mattered.

“We can squeeze a match in before class!” Judai jumped out of his seat, checked to make sure he had his deck—not like he would leave his room without it—and raced off, Johan right behind him.

Manjyome turned to Jim, “Does this sort of thing happen over at North Academy?”

Jim shrugged, “Wouldn't really know but probably not.”

Sho watched his best friend run off with his new best friend. “Birds of a feather.”

The others agreed.

* * *

 

Judai grinned as Johan's life points went down to zero. “I win!”

Johan laughed good-naturedly, walking over to him. “Good game, Judai.”

“You too, you kept me on my toes for most of it.”

From afar, they could see their friends walking towards them.

“Guys! It's almost time for class!” Sho yelled out, waving his hand at them.

The two waved back then made sure they had their decks in place and weren't forgetting anything. They walked over to their friends and recapped the best bits of the duel.

“Oh you guys, Johan was amazing, he nearly won.”

“Judai,” Johan looked shy under all that praise, “I'll be ready for you next time.”

“I already can't wait.”

And without warning, Johan, with a fond look on his face, reached out to touch Judai’s ears.

Asuka was about to remind him what happened earlier with her brother but her mouth shut when she saw the way Judai stood there, letting him touch his ears.

They were soft and fluffy and they twitched under Johan's caress.

What really surprised the others was that Judai leaned into the touch moments after, butting his head against the duelist’s hand to pet him more.

“Looks like all Judai needed was to have a duel first,” Kenzan commented.

Asuka figured now was a good time as any since Judai looked so calm finally decided to give it a try so she reached a hand out.

Only to startle when Judai stepped away, closer to Johan and his eyes slit when looking at Asuka. A second later, he looked contrite, his eyes returning to normal. “Sorry.”

She pulled her hand back and held it against her chest. “It's fine.” She turned to the others. “We should go to class.”

They all agreed and started walking again, Judai and Johan trailing behind.

Johan had since stopped playing with Judai’s new ears and he didn't seem to comment on them or his actions.

“Do you also have a tail?”

Judai tripped, face turning red as he answered, “No!”

Johan chuckled, glancing behind Judai to make sure.

“Don't jinx me like that.”

“It might give you better balance.”

“Are you calling me clumsy?”

Johan reached out and gently scratched under Judai’s chin, grinning when Judai went silent and looked content under his touch. “Are you purring?”

Judai’s ears perked up as a small flush spread across his cheeks, his purring coming to a halt. “I…”

And suddenly, Judai’s face turned a bright, bright red. His hands went behind him and he squeaked. Johan raised a brow at him, about to ask what happened, when Judai blurted out, “I can’t go to class!” He took some shaky steps back, nearly tripping, then ran away as fast as he could in the direction of the red dorms.

“Where are you going?” Sho yelled out when they all noticed Johan and Judai weren’t directly behind them. “Class is this way!”

But Judai continued running and didn’t answer. Johan turned to them and gave them a small wave. “Think we’re skipping this one!”

“Johan!” They called out but he had already turned around and ran after Judai.

* * *

 

Sho and Kenzan breathed a sigh of relief when they opened the door to their room after their last class ended, only to stop and stare at the scene before them.

There Johan was, sitting on the bottom bunk bed, his back against the wall. Judai was on the bed too, his head in Johan’s lap, eyes closed. Judai’s ear had twitched in their direction when the door opened but he didn’t make too much of a move to greet them.

What surprised them was the brown fluffy tail that was out, curling around Johan as best as it could. Judai was silent until Johan gently scratched him behind the cat ears again, then he started purring lowly, his tail slowly swinging back and forth as he enjoyed the contact. He smiled up at Johan before closing his eyes again.

Johan looked up at the newcomers with a smile. “How was school?”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some really cute fanart on twitter with Judai in cat ears and then this was born lol  
> Fubuki is only here because I wanted someone to get bit and it was either him or Manjyome but I figured if Judai bit Manjyome all hell would break loose lol  
> I see Johan as the type animals love to be around, I mean look at his deck lol  
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or on [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk to me about spiritshipping! :D


End file.
